Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are gradually replacing incandescent light bulbs in many automotive applications. For example, it is attractive to use LEDs for automotive exterior lighting applications such as brake, turn or other signal lamps due to the long life and high luminance provided the latest generation of LEDs. LEDs also enable the lamp housing to have a narrower or shallower profile, which can be advantageous in many applications.
In order to provide luminance levels comparable to incandescent lamps, a series or plurality of LEDs must often be used in a lamp thus increasing the complexity and cost of manufacture. For example, the conventional manufacturing practice is to mount the LEDs on a printed circuit board (PCB), which in turn is mounted in a lamp housing. The problem with this practice is that it typically requires the use of sophisticated soldering machinery or techniques, and the resultant PCBs are typically limited in form factor since PCBs are generally flat (complexly shaped PCBs being considerably more expensive to procure). However, the luminaire housing, such as an automotive turn signal, may be a complex shape and thus a PCB-based LED lamp may not be the most optimal design choice.
Examples of LED arrays mounted on PCBs or other substrates can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,432; 4,966,862; 5,119,174; 5,331,512; 6,299,337;and 6,346,777.
An alternative method of constructing LED arrays employs a foldable metal substrate onto which the LEDs can be solderlessly connected using a clinching machine. The metal substrate features flexible joints between rows of LED bus bars that allow the substrate to be formed to a complex shape. Such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,282 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,596. A commercially available system similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,596 is marketed in association with the SnapLED™ brand by Lumileds Lighting of San Jose, CA. This system requires machinery for the creation of a metallic substrate and tooling for clinching the LEDs to the metallic substrate (or the outsourcing thereof), as well as tooling for stamping the metallic substrate into the desired final form.
A more economical approach is desired to minimize the cost and/or complexity for assembling LED arrays, especially for use in complexly shaped luminaire housings such as may be found in automotive exterior lighting applications.